


I wanna be yours.

by Breeze_18



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Crack Relationships, HimuIzu, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Some Humor, algosimilarahumor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeze_18/pseuds/Breeze_18
Summary: Y podrían pasar más años, podrían estar a años luz de distancia, pero siempre volverían a estar juntos, siempre volverían a verse, siempre volverían a los brazos del otro.Quizás solo quiero ser tuyo.(HimuIzu/HimuZuki/HimuroxIzuki)(Mención de KagaKuro, MidoTaka y MoriZuki)La portada de este fanfic es esta xdhttps://breeze-18.tumblr.com/post/630646040681480192/el-himuizu-merece-m%C3%A1s-amor-xd-son-mi-otp-y-quer%C3%ADa
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Izuki Shun





	I wanna be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que quería escribir algo sobre ellos, siento que es una pareja muy linda y versátil que merece más amor.(?)  
> Las bromas de Izuki merecen ser más apreciadas.(?)  
> Esto surgió de un momento de inspiración al escuchar I wanna be yours de Arctic Monkeys.(?)  
> Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Tadaoshi Fujimaki, yo solo le robé a estos dos para esta historia.

Izuki Shun nuevamente se encontraba frente a aquella puerta del cuarto de hotel. La _suite 17._ Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había estado allí. Su corazón latía de manera frenética, pensando en la persona que se encontraba al otro lado.

Se preguntaba desde cuándo hacía eso. _Cuando_ fue que comenzó todo.

Con algo de nerviosismo golpeó la puerta, esperando que abrieran. Oyó como los pasos comenzaron a aproximarse lentamente. Sonrió al ver a la otra figura asomarse.

La sonrisa le fue devuelta, a la vez que sentía como lo devoraba con la mirada. El hombre se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar.

Para Shun pasarían los años, y nunca dejaría de admirar el atractivo de Himuro.

―Pensé que no vendrías.

―Bueno, me llamaste, ¿o lo olvidaste? ―bromeó, con una bella sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

―Jamás te olvidaría, Shun. ―arqueó una ceja, acercándose a él.

Colocó una mano en el rostro del antiguo base de Seirin, logrando que lo mire por un corto lapso de tiempo, debido a que cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto. Meciéndose suave ante las caricias proporcionadas, al ritmo de una canción que solo ellos oían en aquel cómodo silencio que existía entre ambos.

Tatsuya con delicadeza delineó el precioso semblante de su acompañante, pasando su dedo índice por fina mandíbula, para luego utilizar su pulgar para acariciar aquellos tentadores labios que provocaban que se relamiera los propios.

Acercó su rostro, tocando su nariz con la contraria de forma sutil, al igual que provocaba que quedaran a una ínfima distancia. Los labios contrarios se entreabrieron, esperando por el ansiado y pecaminoso contacto. Pero Himuro prefería hacerlo esperar. Su respiración estaba siendo pesada, la excitación subía junto con los roces provocados. Sonrió ladino, al ver como los ojos de águila lo volvían a observar, molestos. Le encantaba provocarlo.

Una de las manos, hasta ahora, quietas de Shun, se dirigió a la nuca contraria. Un gesto que prevalecía con los años. Un gesto tan suyo, tan secreto, tan _íntimo_ , tan _cómplice_. E Izuki lo sabía. Sabía que Himuro no podía resistirse a devorar sus labios al ver que hacía aquello.

Al sentir como las grandes manos tomaban sus caderas para alzarlo con tanta facilidad, mientras la hábil lengua recorría la cavidad contraria que tan bien conocía, Shun recordó cómo fue que inició todo con Himuro Tatsuya. Todo comenzó en las vacaciones de invierno del último año.

_El alcohol, las luces, la música, el calor._

_Su cuerpo danzaba en el reducido espacio que tenía. Con diversión miraba la cara de desagrado de Hyuuga, el único que no había bebido lo suficiente como para sentirse desinhibido, a diferencia del resto de los integrantes del equipo de Seirin. Habían decidido ir todos juntos a un club nocturno que había abierto hace poco, debido a que Takao les había dicho que el ambiente era agradable y podía conseguirles entradas gratis._

_Riko se había encontrado con Momoi hace rato y se habían ido a otra parte, seguramente al VIP. Koganei se encontraba bailando junto a Mitobe, quién se veía bastante avergonzado. Tsuchida se había alejado hace un rato para encontrarse con su novia, quien se encontraba allí. Kagami y Kuroko se habían perdido hace rato, alegando que irían a la terraza un rato. Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara se habían ido a dar una vuelta por la pista de baile._

_Vio como su vaso estaba vacío, le avisó a Junpei que iría a buscar más. Como pudo, deslizándose entre aquel mar de gente, se encaminó hacia la barra. Pero no pudo llegar, debido a que alguien lo sujetó por los hombros._

_― ¡Shun-chan! ―exclamó sonriente el ojo de halcón, acercándose para ser escuchado― ¿Estás solo?_

_― ¡Takao! ―lo saludó, devolviéndole la sonrisa― No, estoy con Seirin, ¿y tú? ―ladeó la cabeza, para verlo mejor._

_―Vine con Himuro. ―señaló al escolta de Yosen con la cabeza, quién se encontraba un poco detrás de ellos._

_Volteó con calma, encontrándose con el moreno del lunar, sonriéndole sutil. Se saludaron, no eran desconocidos, pero tampoco se podría decir que eran amigos. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, junto a Takao, en lo que los tres iban por más bebidas._

_― ¿En Seirin se molestarán si te robamos un rato? ―inquirió divertido Kazunari, dándole un sorbo a su bebida._

_―Para nada limonada, me quedaré como carnada. ―habló, con algo de dificultad para buscar rimas, haciendo reír a los otros dos al no entenderlo._

_Izuki y Takao realmente se llevaban muy bien, ellos eran amigos con todas las letras, además, entre los partidos de práctica del último año, afianzaron su amistad, por lo que se sentía cómodo estando allí con él, y tampoco podía decir que la presencia de Himuro le desagradaba, al contrario, podía decirse que le intrigaba como persona y como jugador._

_Pero, en un momento, entre canción y canción, Tatsuya se acercó a susurrarle algo en el oído a Kazunari. Ahí Shun pensó que podía estar fuera de lugar, quizás habían ido en otro plan, y él estaba siendo la tercera rueda._

_Iba a excusarse, cuando de pronto, el base de Shuutoku revisó su celular._

_― ¡Shin-chan me está llamando! ―exclamó, mirando la pantalla― Debo contestar, Shun-chan, ¿cuidas a Himuro por mí? Gracias, ya vuelvo. ―habló rápido, prácticamente, huyendo de allí._

_Sus ojos se encontraron mientras sus cuerpos continuaban moviéndose. Casi no había espacio para moverse sin rozar al otro, lo cual, no sabría si era algo bueno o malo._

_Pero la gente no los tomaba en cuenta, y continuaban caminando cerca de ellos, hasta que alguien empujó al base de Seirin contra el cuerpo del escolta de Yosen, quien lo sujetó por la cintura ante aquello._

_El contacto duro escasos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Izuki sintiera como comenzaba a calentarse aquella área donde esas fuertes manos sujetaron su cuerpo._

_Himuro era alguien hermoso, Izuki lo sabía, era esa clase de gente que posee una belleza enigmática, se notaba que era difícil acercarse realmente a él. Sus ojos de águila no le mentían, podía incluso "ver" las paredes que había construido._

_Tatsuya sonrió ladino, continuaba bailando demasiado cerca de Shun. Y Shun no sabía qué hacer._

_El alcohol, las luces, la música, el calor. No estaba pensando muy claro. Y el hecho de que las pelvis de ambos chocaban constantemente, no ayudaba._

_Sin darse cuenta, ya lo estaba mirando. Era un chico demasiado atractivo y talentoso. Eso haría caer a cualquiera. Incluido a él. La verdad era que le gustaba, pero sentía que sería difícil que alguien así se interesara en él._

_Pero Himuro, al parecer, no pensaba lo mismo._

_Soltó una risa suave al haberlo atrapado en el acto, logrando que el contrario se sonrojara. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándolo. Iba a disculparse, pero no contó con que las grandes manos contrarias se dirigieron a sus caderas, acercándolo más a su propio cuerpo. Shun solo lo miraba, como hipnotizado, esperando alguna explicación._

_―Eres interesante, Izuki Shun. ―susurró contra su oído._

_El nombrado simplemente atinó a sujetarse de él, colocando la mano izquierda en su nuca, debido a que la derecha aún sujetaba el vaso de plástico. Aquel simple tacto, junto con la intensidad con la que sus ojos casi negros lo veían, bastó para que Tatsuya acortara toda distancia, en un beso que de tierno no tenía nada. Era una lucha por ver quién dominaba. Izuki pronto perdió el control, la hábil lengua de Himuro se encargaba de enredarse con la contraria, se notaba que era alguien con experiencia en aquello._

_El alcohol, las luces, la música, el calor, Himuro Tatsuya._

_Todo aquello estaba provocando estragos en Izuki Shun. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y le encantaba. Se aferró a él, acariciando el sedoso cabello azabache, a la vez que los dedos ajenos presionaban ligeramente a la altura de la pretina del pantalón. El contacto se cortó en cuanto el base mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del contrario, sacándole una sonrisa traviesa._

_― ¿Quién lo diría de ti, Shun? ―susurró, relamiéndose los labios, mientras arqueaba una ceja._

_―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Himuro. ―le devolvió la sonrisa._

_― ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas?_

_La sugerente charla les mostró a ambos que estaban en la misma sintonía. Y eso les gustaba._

_― ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más cómodo? ―preguntó Himuro._

_―Sí a todo._

_Eso bastó para que se comenzaran a dirigir a la salida del lugar, con el corazón latiendo con rapidez. Justo cuando estaban por llegar a la salida, apareció Junpei._

_― ¡Debemos irnos! Riko se peleó con un idiota por defender a Momoi y la sacaron. Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda casi no se pueden mantener de pie, y Kuroko y Koga están desmayados, debemos llevarlos a casa. ―le avisó el, ya, capitán._

_―Ah…, bueno, yo… ―con algo de decepción, volteó a ver a Himuro, quién mantenía su rostro impasible, como desde que lo conoció._

_―Tranquilo, encárgate de ellos, sigues siendo el vicecapitán. ―le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa leve, aunque en el fondo se sintió frustrado― Nos volveremos a ver, Izuki Shun._

_―De acuerdo, Himuro. ―y sin más, se volteó para ir junto con su compañero._

_Pero, unos días después de esa noche, Himuro Tatsuya tuvo que volver a Los Ángeles. E Izuki Shun tuvo que comenzar la universidad. No podía contactarlo. Apenas si tenía tiempo para sí mismo entre los entrenamientos, las clases, y el trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar su departamento._

_Tuvo relaciones, muy cortas o esporádicas. Con hombres y mujeres. Pero llegaba un momento donde se perdía y descuidaba a su pareja. Pero tampoco era alguien que se deprimiera en su cuarto a llorar por eso. Simplemente, continuaba avanzando. No era que nunca los hubiera querido, lo hacía, pero no de la forma que el otro necesitaba._

Pero ese joven, ese que se encontraba mordiendo su cuello, dejando algunas marcas en el proceso, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

_Quizás solo quiero ser tuyo._

La respiración de ambos comenzaba a ser más pesada, la ropa comenzaba a estorbarlos. Querían tocar más. _Mucho más_.

Himuro lo acorraló contra la ventana, de forma un tanto brusca, algo que, en secreto, a Izuki le encantaba, y lo dejaba saber soltando un gemido de sorpresa. Los labios de Tatsuya se encargaban de besar la clavícula del profesor de universidad, a la vez que desabotonaba su blanca camisa con los dedos. Shun acariciaba su espalda, suspirando, pero no pudo evitar que soltara una risita, confundiendo al otro.

―Lo siento, es que recordé la primera vez que lo hicimos, me arrancaste los botones.

Himuro sonrió quitándose la propia corbata morada, acercándose a besarlo a la vez que arrojaba la camisa del contrario para algún lado de la habitación.

_Pero su historia aún no había acabado. Dos años después, cuando Shun salió a beber con unos compañeros de la universidad una noche libre, se encontró con Tatsuya._

_Lo reconoció al instante, se veía realmente apuesto, vestido de una forma muy casual. Lo vio cuando se paró para ir a la barra, no iba a acercarse, debido a que estaba con una chica, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no pudo hacer nada más que saludarlo._

_Como si en algún momento hubieran sido amigos._

_La muchacha, no podía negarlo, era hermosa. Solo recordaba eso, porque no la vio bien, sus ojos estuvieron clavados en el jugador de básquet._

_Izuki creyó que no recordaba aquel fugaz momento que tuvieron a los dieciocho años, después de todo, habían pasado mil cosas, y esa noche habían bebido. Pero, nuevamente, Himuro no pensaba igual._

_Volvió con sus amigos. Tratando de distraerse, Bebiendo para celebrar que habían superado el período de exámenes finales. Hasta que se excusó para ir al baño._

_Cuando se estaba lavando las manos y el rostro para refrescarse un poco, oyó como otra persona también entraba, estaba distraído secándose, por lo que no vio quien era, hasta que quiso voltear a verlo porque escuchó cómo ponía el seguro a la puerta. Pero no pudo, el otro ya estaba a sus espaldas, acorralándolo contra el lavamanos._

_―Lo recuerdo todo, Izuki Shun. ―susurró con aquella voz que tan bien recordaba, provocándole soltar un suspiro._

_Ronroneó contra su nuca, inhalando su aroma, y dejando un camino de besos en esta. El nombrado se estaba dejando llevar. Quizás sería momento para lo que dejaron pendiente._

_Se volteó, encarándolo con seriedad y las mejillas encendidas. Colocó la mano izquierda, algo temblorosa, en la nuca del contrario. Sin decir palabras, buscaba trasmitirle al escolta que aún recordaba lo de aquella vez, sacándole una sonrisa ladina que derretía al base._

_Eso fue suficiente para que Himuro comenzara a devorar los labios contrarios con maestría, posicionando sus manos en las caderas, para dirigirlas, de manera lenta, a sus firmes glúteos, los cuales presionó ligeramente, robándole un gemido ahogado._

_―Vamos a mi departamento._

_Las excusas a sus acompañantes fueron torpes, pero no les importaba. Ellos querían irse lo antes posible. Para suerte de ambos, el departamento no quedaba muy lejos y, gracias a que gozaban de buena condición física, fueron corriendo, entre risas y toqueteos sutiles. La gente los miraba al pasar, pero no les importaba, ellos en ese momento estaban en un mundo aparte del resto._

_Impacientes como eran ambos, comenzaron a besarse apenas Shun abrió la puerta, siendo Tatsuya quién la cerró detrás de sí. Entre pasos torpes lograron llegar hasta el cuarto del base._

_Himuro era alguien salvaje en el momento del sexo, así pudo percibirlo Izuki al ser arrojado en su cama, pero aquello no le molestaba. Mucho menos si aquello significaba que el antiguo miembro de Yosen se posicionara sobre él y se quitara la camiseta en un solo movimiento, dejando expuesto ese torso tan bien formado. Se mordió los labios, lo miraba como una presa, y le encantaba._

_Pero cuando se dispuso a quitarse la camisa, Tatsuya no esperó, y, con un poco de fuerza, simplemente la abrió, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados por todas partes. Shun iba a quejarse, pero no pudo al sentir los labios ajenos presionar los suyos de aquella forma que lo hacía perder la razón._

_Esa noche no durmieron hasta que acabaron satisfechos._

Ahora la mano de Tatsuya se encontraba acariciando el miembro contrario por encima del pantalón, presionándolo de vez en cuando. Oyendo como los gemidos que soltaba su acompañante se perdían en su garganta al estarse, pero negó divertido, dirigiendo su mano al cabello azabache del ojo de águila, tironeándolo sutil hacía abajo, provocando que se separaran en medio del contacto. Sus miradas chocaron, pero Shun asintió.

Le quitó la camisa oscura con agilidad, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, incluso le resultaba algo casi casual. Dejando un camino de suaves besos que iniciaba en su cuello y descendía con lentitud por su torso, provocando que algunos suspiros roncos abandonaran la garganta del auditor.

Deshizo la hebilla del cinturón, y acercó sus labios al botón de aquel pantalón de vestir que llevaba el contrario. Haciendo uso de su boca, se encargó de desabrocharlo, para luego bajar el cierre con sus dientes, dirigiendo sus ojos de águila hacia arriba, para admirar la expresión que le dedicaba el otro, a la vez que su mano derecha acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos.

Shun sonrió leve, complacido al ver el rostro de impaciencia de Tatsuya. Se mordía el labio, y la intensidad de su mirada hacía que le tiemblen las rodillas.

Bajó sus pantalones, dejando ver el bóxer pegado por donde se podía notar el creciente bulto del miembro que pedía a gritos ser liberado. Lamió sobre la tela, provocando que Himuro soltara un gemido gutural y apretara unas hebras del cabello de Izuki, quién sonrió complacido ante esto. Le bajó el bóxer, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto.

Se relamió los labios, antes de comenzar a pasar su lengua de manera lenta y tortuosa por toda la extensión. Pronto sintió como los dedos se cerraron para jalar con un poco más de fuerza. Una petición silenciosa para que comenzara. Y así lo hizo.

Engulló el falo, teniendo cuidado de no usar los dientes. Comenzó a mover su cabeza, de adelante hacia atrás, con lentitud, mientras que con su lengua se encargaba de acariciarlo, y su mano izquierda sobaba los testículos. Shun sabía bien lo que le gustaba a Tatsuya, y podía corroborarlo al verlo soltar gemidos roncos mientras jalaba su cabello para regular la velocidad. Y eso le encantaba.

Los obscenos sonidos inundaban la habitación, la respiración de Himuro iba aumentando junto con el ritmo con el que la boca de Izuki succionaba su miembro. Movía sus caderas, buscando así llegar aún más profundo, queriendo sentir aún más la calidez de la boca de quien puso su vida de cabeza desde hace ocho años.

Shun miró su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos, su mirada hambrienta, el cabello desordenado. Eso solo logró que aumentara la rapidez de sus movimientos, llevándolo lo más adentro que podía. Tatsuya solo cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, dejando que el aire pasara con pesadez entre estos.

―Shun, voy a acabar si sigues así. ―susurró como pudo entre jadeos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Los dedos del nombrado se cerraron alrededor de la extensión como respuesta, a la vez que ayudaban a sus labios a presionar el falo. Himuro no pudo soportar mucho más, apretó más del cabello azabache del ojo de águila y, soltando un gemido ronco liberó su esencia en el interior de Izuki.

Mientras regularizaba su respiración, Shun se relamió los labios, dejando un corto beso en el glande del contrario, para después pararse, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tatsuya limpió con sus pulgares los restos que quedaron en su barbilla, divertido al ver cómo aquello avergonzaba al contrario. Lo besó, acorralándolo contra el ventanal. Sus hábiles manos le quitaron el pantalón de jean junto con la ropa interior, sujetando el trasero del contrario, robándole un gemido de sorpresa.

Cuando se separaron, Himuro lo volteó, de modo que quedaran ambos mirando el paisaje nocturno a través del cristal. Besó su cuello, presionando sus caderas suavemente.

Colocó tres de sus dedos en los labios de Izuki, quién entendió la señal, enredando su lengua en ellos, lamiéndolos para humedecerlos. No era necesario, debido a que tenían lubricante, pero era algo que el escolta hacía desde su primer encuentro, y al base le gustaba.

Retiró los dedos y, luego de llenarlos de lubricante, separando los glúteos ligeramente. Susurró su siguiente acción en el oído del contrario y, luego de un leve asentimiento, procedió a meter uno de los dedos en su entrada, moviéndolo con suavidad.

Los quejidos comenzaron a oírse, pero no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse, por lo que agregó un segundo dedo. Expandiendo su interior lo mejor posible, para que luego no le doliera. El tercer dedo hizo su aparición poco después, logrando arrancarle gemidos a Shun.

―Puedes…, entrar. ―susurró, con algo de vergüenza, entre suspiros.

Tatsuya asintió, retirando los dedos, acercándose a besar su nuca, a la vez que, siendo ayudado por su mano, dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Shun.

El ex Seirin colocó las manos en la gran ventana, buscando algo de apoyo, sintiendo como aquel intruso se abría paso en sus entrañas, obligándolo a soltar un gemido algo agudo. Dolía, maldición, claro que dolía. Pero…

 _Se sentía tan bien_.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera sutil, indicándole que ya se había acostumbrado a la intromisión en su interior. Himuro, por su parte, comenzó con las estocadas, lentas al comienzo, cuidando de no hacerle daño. Pero poco le duró aquel movimiento.

Los gemidos de Izuki le hacían perder la cabeza. Sujetó sus caderas, haciendo algo de presión con los dedos, a la vez que aumentaba la rapidez de sus movimientos. Podía ver el reflejo de Shun en el cristal. Su rostro sonrojado junto con esa expresión de excitación, el cabello desordenado, las manos formando puños buscando aferrarse a algo, contra el vidrio que comenzaba a empañarse, esa maravillosa vista se la estaba dando a él.

Los gemidos de parte de ambos los incitaba a incrementar el movimiento, buscando más contacto. Tatsuya levantó la pierna derecha del contrario con ese objetivo, escudriñando en lo más profundo de su interior, hasta que los gemidos se volvieron un alarido agudo de placer puro.

―Lo encontré.

Sonrió con perversión, golpeando en ese punto, una y otra vez, arrancándole gritos y jadeos, ocasionando que él también soltara gruñidos y gemidos roncos más fuertes. De los ojos de águila comenzaron a caer finas lágrimas, estaba mareado por las sensaciones que le producía. Sentía que no tardaría mucho más en acabar.

― ¡Himuro! ¡Voy a…! ―alcanzó a decir, entre alaridos que buscaba contener, pero le era imposible.

―Hazlo, Shun, córrete para mí. ―susurró en su oído, para luego morderle el lóbulo con suavidad.

Aumentando la fuerza de las estocadas y dirigiendo su mano libre al miembro contrario, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo que se movían sus caderas. La cordura de Shun se había ido hace un buen rato, ya no razonaba, estaba extasiado.

― ¡Tatsuya! ―gimió sonoro su nombre, a la vez que su esencia se derramaba en la mano del contrario.

Pocas embestidas tardó en acabar el nombrado, soltando un gemido ronco al sentir como las paredes internas de Izuki apresaban su miembro de una forma que le encantaba. Se quedaron quietos, por unos largos segundos, buscando regular sus respiraciones. Himuro bajó su pierna, a la vez que se salía de él para quitarse el condón y arrojarlo a un cesto de basura cercano.

Shun no volteaba a verlo, continuaba mirando el paisaje nocturno. Aún estaba algo agitado, y su corazón parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento. Había algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

― ¿Shun? ¿Sucede algo? ―inquirió el del lunar al darse cuenta de que estaba muy callado.

―Yo… ―iba a hablar, pero había algo que lo frenaba.

 _Quiero ser tuyo_.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? ―se acercó, preocupado.

―No, estoy bien. ―le sonrió suave, buscando tranquilizarlo― Solo…, necesito un momento.

Tatsuya no entendió bien, pero de igual manera asintió. Se posicionó detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras la cabeza de Shun se apoyaba en su pecho, mirando el paisaje.

Ellos eran así. No eran pareja, pero a veces compartían ese tipo de momentos donde parecía que sí. Ellos eran así desde el inicio. Congeniaban bien, tenían mucha química, pero nunca pudieron aclarar qué era lo que tenían. Era algo único, algo que solo ellos dos entendían, y así estaban bien. No necesitaban títulos. O así pensaba Izuki.

―Ven a Los Ángeles conmigo, Shun. ―susurró en su oído.

Pero, nuevamente, Himuro no pensaba igual.

El corazón del nombrado latía con fuerza, un cosquilleo agradable apareció en su vientre bajo. Quiso voltear a verlo, pero los brazos ajenos no se lo permitieron.

―Te quiero, Shun, y ya no quiero que nos veamos de forma intermitente cada tantos años. Quiero que vivamos juntos, si no te gusta Los Ángeles, podemos volver y vivir aquí, o puedo quedarme, solo…, estoy cansado de que dejemos todo al destino.

_Porque, una de las últimas veces que se vieron, fue en la boda de Kagami y Kuroko. Izuki fue invitado, junto al resto del equipo de Seirin. Iba a ir con Moriyama, pero justo días antes de la ceremonia, terminó con él, por lo que acabó yendo solo._

_Allí se vieron. Himuro era el padrino de Taiga, fue difícil perderlo de vista. Luego del bello casamiento entre la luz y la sombra, seguía la recepción. Allí estuvo con su antiguo equipo. Riendo, distrayéndose de su reciente ruptura._

_Hasta que, en uno de los momentos donde las parejas se dirigían a bailar lento a la pista junto con los recién casados, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire._

_La noche estaba hermosa, se sentía feliz por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, ellos se veían realmente felices, y eso le gustaba. La suave brisa acariciaba su rostro y removía sus cabellos, una sensación agradable._

_― ¿Por qué tan solo, Shun? ―inquirió una conocida voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear._

_―Himuro el impuro, era seguro. ―bromeó, con una sonrisa suave._

_―Tantos años y aún no entiendo tus bromas. ―enarcó una ceja, divertido._

_―Tiene un mal sentido del humor, señor._

_Ambos rieron ante esto, sin saber por qué realmente._

_― ¿Qué tal Los Ángeles?_

_―Bien, ya dentro de poco será mi graduación, solo deben revisar mi tesis y seré auditor, ¿y tú? Supe que estabas yendo a la Universidad de Tokio._

_―Sí, estoy en el último año para ser profesor de matemática._

_―Eso es bueno._

_El silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero era cómodo, quizás había cosas que querían preguntar, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo._

_―Y…, ¿conociste a alguien? ―inquirió Izuki, con timidez._

_―No voy a mentirte, salí con muchas personas, pero con nadie formalicé, ¿y tú? ¿Sigues con ese chico de Kaijo?_

_― ¿Cómo…? ―frunció el ceño, confundido, pero el contrario soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza._

_―No es lo que piensas, Kise me lo contó, no te estoy acosando._

_―Bueno, de todas formas, ya no estamos juntos._

_Y solo eso bastó para que comenzaran a besarse, como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, acariciándose después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Sin importarles el lugar donde se encontraban._

_Los labios hinchados, la excitación de volver a encontrarse, las respiraciones agitadas, todo contribuyó a que acabaran en la misma habitación de hotel._

_La suite 17, donde se hospedaba Himuro._

_Allí lo hicieron numerosas veces, de diferentes formas, en distintos lugares, buscando saciarse. Buscando llenarse del otro, queriendo fusionarse para estar completamente satisfechos._

_Y, a la mañana, cuando llegaban los recuerdos de la agitada noche anterior, Himuro despertó solo._

_Se revolvió el cabello, confundido, incluso sintió algo extraño en el pecho que no supo describir. Con pereza se levantó, colocándose el bóxer, no necesitaba el pantalón, hacía algo de calor a pesar de que era muy temprano en la mañana. Se dirigió a la cocina, y ahí lo vio, mirando por el gran ventanal, con una camisa del escolta, aquello lo hizo sonreír, reemplazando la sensación desconocida por una más cálida._

_Sigiloso se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda, sobresaltándolo un poco en el proceso._

_―Buenos días, Shun. ―saludó._

_―Buenos días, Himuro. ―sonrió suave, tomando las manos que reposaban en su abdomen._

_―Me gusta tu camisa. ―bromeó, haciendo que las mejillas del base se sonrojaran._

_―Bueno, mi ropa estaba sucia, y no me gusta andar en casa ajena con el trasero al aire, ¿sabes?_

_―No me hubiera quejado, me gusta tu trasero._

_―Eres un pervertido. ―rio, a la vez que negaba._

_Se besaron, con calma, si alguien los hubiera visto, dirían que eran una pareja de años. Se los notaba íntimos, y era así, se tenían mucha confianza, cuando estaban juntos sentían calma, nunca discutían._

_Y tampoco podía decirse que lo de ellos era solo sexo, no, también solían jugar al básquet si tenían tiempo. De hecho, tenían muchas cosas en común._

_Mientras bebían café en el desayunador, Izuki vio su celular. Un mensaje de Takao lo hizo soltar una risa, a la vez que Himuro arqueaba una ceja._

_―Ah, no es nada, Takao me dijo algo gracioso. ―explicó._

_― ¿Qué cosa? ―tenía verdadera intriga por ello._

_― Dijo que “con sus ojos de halcón puede ver que estamos unidos por el hilo rojo”. ―imitó la voz de Kazunari, haciendo que su acompañante riera suave._

_―Ya se oye como Midorima con Oha Asa. ―rodó los ojos, divertido._

_―Pero, puede tener razón, ¿cuántas veces van que nos separamos y volvemos a encontrarnos? A pesar de que tú vives en Los Ángeles y yo en Tokyo. ―arqueó una ceja, sonriendo._

_―Bueno, puede que tengas razón, o también puede deberse a que tenemos amigos en común. ―razonó, ladeando la cabeza._

_―Le quitas el romanticismo a todo, Himuro, harás que llore. ―dramatizó, haciendo que el nombrado se acercara a él, con picardía._

_― ¿Cómo anoche?_

_―En serio eres un pervertido, y aunque sea divertido, así me haces soltar gemidos._

_Y rieron juntos, a pesar del pésimo juego de palabras, olvidando el mensaje de Kazunari. Cuando Izuki posó su mano izquierda en la nuca contraria y la acarició, se olvidaron del mundo. Se besaron, retomando lo que iniciaron la noche anterior._

Y quizás, Takao no se equivocaba.

Porque ahora, ellos dos estaban acostados en la cama, frente a frente, mirándose con cariño. Porque era así, ellos se querían, y tardaron años y miles de kilómetros para darse cuenta de eso, y mucho más tiempo para admitirlo.

Y podrían pasar más años, podrían estar a años luz de distancia, pero siempre volverían a estar juntos, siempre volverían a verse, siempre volverían a los brazos del otro.

_Solo quiero ser tuyo._

―Himuro, solo tengo una petición. ―habló, con seriedad.

―Yo también, dime Tatsuya. ―arqueó una ceja, fingiendo molestia por la forma de llamarlo.

―Está bien, pero…, solo sí me muestras qué tienes debajo del flequillo emo.

―Jamás.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Me _emo_ ciona mucho saber qué tienes abajo!

―Ya sabes qué tengo _ahí_ abajo.

― ¡Tatsuya no seas así!

Y, entre risas y besos, se durmieron abrazados, a la mañana siguiente acabarían de arreglar todo, probablemente, pero, mientras tanto, querían estar así.

_Querían ser del otro._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
